


A Chat With A Demon

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: DBH OC Teen Wolf AU [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf AU, my own little adventures based on Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13





	A Chat With A Demon

It was late at night. A half moon shone in the dark sky. Matthew and his wife, Blair, were out walking around the forest in the middle of the night. They had received a mysterious message to meet out there. Of course, getting such a message meant that they needed to check it out. Who knows who sent that message, or what their intentions were.

Blair huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “We’ve been out here for hours. We would’ve heard, or seen, or smelled something by now.”

Matthew glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her. “We’ll look around a little longer, then we’ll head home. Alright?”

“Deal.” He could hear the smirk in her voice when she answered him.

They traveled further into the forest. And another half hour later, they still hadn’t found anything or anyone out there. They were about to turn back, when they both heard a branch snap. They froze where they stood. Matthew scanned the area. He still didn’t see anything, but he could hear two sets of footsteps coming closer and closer to where they were.

A growl slipped passed Blair’s lips, as they were pulled up into a snarl, fangs fully bared, and eyes glowing green.

Matthew held his arm out to stop her from running off and killing whoever was out there with them. Though, his eyes started glowing red as he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. He shifted and got ready to fight, just as two people broke through the treeline, guns aimed at them. There was a momentary pause between them. Matthew could feel that there was something familiar about these two. The smaller of the two men seemed to feel so too as he lowered his gun and stepped forward into the light.

“Matt?” he asked in a quiet voice.

Matthew shifted back as a smile spread across his face. The red glow in his eyes faded out.

“Cody?”

The smaller man smiled and nodded as the larger man lowered his gun and stepped forward as well. He laughed, and held out his hand.

“Derk!” he exclaimed, reaching out to take the other man’s hand.

Derk laughed again. “We don’t see you for years, and you end up an Alpha. It looks good on you.”

“Thanks.” Matthew replied with a chuckle.

“You know them?” Blair asked in disbelief. Her arms were crossed and she too, had shifted back.

Matthew smiled at her. “Of course! They’re my buddies from my old unit. Derk And Cody.”

She laughed. “From soldiers to Hunters,” she muttered.

He laughed and turned back to the hunters. “This is Blair, my wife.”

Blair raised her hand in a greeting. Cody waved back while Derk nodded with a quiet “Hello ma’am.”

It had been so long since he had seen his old friends, it was a surprise, but a nice one at that, to bump into them in the middle of the woods. Speaking of which…

“So, not that I’m not happy to see you guys, but what are you doing here?”

“Well, we received a mysterious message telling us to meet out here.” replied Cody.

“We did too!” Blair added.

The four of them stood for a moment, processing over that information.

“So, since we didn’t send the message, and if you didn’t send the message.. Who did?” asked Matthew.

“I did.”

Both parties jumped and turned to face the voice, with Derk and Cody both raising their guns. Though they all calmed down when they saw who it was.

“Robyn! You need to stop doing that!” yelled Blair.

Robyn smiled slightly at them. At the moment, she was standing atop a tree stump, hands folded behind her back. Her partner in crime, Shawn, stood just of to the right of her. Robyn was the town veterinarian. She was also their wise, old Druid. She lowered her arms and moved to step down from the stump. Shawn moved and helped her down. She dusted herself off. Then she sighed.

“Well, if you’re all done with your “How do’s” we have important matters to discuss.” She held a hand up to stop them from talking. “I’m sure you’re all aware of the mysterious and troubling disappearances in town.”

A silent moment passed through the group. Matthew nodded. Blair looked away, clearly distressed.

“I know,” she continued. “That we’re all doing our best to find our missing friends. We don’t know what happened or where they are. And since our dear detective, Adrian, hasn’t come across their bodies yet, we can assume that they’re still alive.”

“But what else can we do?” asked Blair. “We can’t even track them by scent.”

Robyn nodded. “I know. But I just can’t shake this weird feeling that this has happened before.”

“So, there may be someone in town who knows if it has and what went on.” said Derk.

“Exactly. And I know just who to talk to.” Robyn replied as he turned to leave.

“Where are we going?” asked Cody.

Robyn turned back and smiled at him. “To get a drink.”

Then she headed off, barely making a sound as she walked through the forest. And Shawn followed close behind. The four shared a look before moving to follow her. About an hour later, they were walking into the Black Ichor bar. Despite it being almost closing time, Robyn headed right in, followed by the rest of the group. Once inside, they noticed it was totally empty, as the owner had a policy about everyone leaving ten minutes before closing. And the man Robyn wanted to see, was behind the bar, cleaning glasses.

“Diego!” Robyn called out to him.

The man stopped what he was doing, looked over and smiled at her.

“Robyn!” he called back, setting down the glass and throwing the towel over his shoulder. “It’s good to see you. And while I do love your visits, you know how I am about closing time.”

The man, Diego, smiled at her, then gave the rest of them a nodded greeting. Most of them already knew who he was. He owned the bar they were currently standing in. He had helped talk them through many an issue, but it was still unknown as to why they were there.

Robyn nodded and walked over to the bar.

“I know, Diego. But it’s important… Very important.”

Diego’s demeanor changed to a slightly more serious one. “Oh, I see. This is about the disappearances.”

Robyn nodded solemnly. Diego sighed. “Alright. Set up at our usual spot.” He turned and looked over at the group. “Cody, would you be a dear, and turn the sign to closed. Oh, and lock the door as well. I’ll prepare the drinks.”

Robyn and Shawn headed for a table in the middle of the floor, while Diego turned and started mixing drinks. Matthew turned and glanced over at the others. Blair’s confusion was clear on her face. Derk was just as confused. Cody on the other hand was horrified. There was no way Diego should have known Cody’s name, as they had never met before. He quickly shook off his horror long enough to do what Diego asked, before he quickly hurried over to the table with Robyn and Shawn. And slowly, the others joined them, sitting down just as Diego brought the drinks over. He handed them out before he himself sat down. Diego grabbed his drink, closed his eyes and took a long sip of his drink.

“Now,” Diego said quietly, setting his glass down on the table. He opened his eyes, and the whites of his eyes were now black and the irises were red. He smiled again, but it was sharper than before, as were his teeth.

“What did you want to ask me?”


End file.
